You Should Have Seen It Coming
by kphillips
Summary: Melissa brings Scully to a party where she meets Mulder for the first time. Before they really get to know each other they are assigned to the same case involving the occult and Melissa's friends. COMPLETED! R
1. Do I Really Have To Go?

"You Should Have Seen This Coming" by KPhillips  
  
Disclaimers: I know I don't own them and I really appreciate being able to take them out and play with them every once in a while.  
  
Spoilers: None - this story assumes that Mulder is already working on the X-files but has yet to meet Scully  
  
Keywords: Adventure and perhaps some Mulder and Scully romance along the way.  
  
Rating: PG-13 - R. I am not planning to have a whole lot of sexual scenes in this story but there may be some interacting with drugs and alcohol that may be offensive to some people. Don't worry, I don't plan on having our two heroes partaking in illegal substances.  
  
Summary: Scully is dragged to a party by Melissa to meet some of her friends and there she meets Mulder for the first time. There barely get to know each other when they both get assigned to a case involving both the occult and Melissa's new age friends.  
  
Comments: Would love to know what you think - xfstories@yahoo.com  
  
Archive: anywhere you would like - just let me know.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Chapter one - "Do I Really Have To Go?"  
  
"Missy" Dana Scully whined as she watched her sister pick through her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear that evening. "Why do I have to go?"  
  
"Because it will be good for you"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me"  
  
"You actually think it will be good for me to go to a party at your psychic's house and hang out with a bunch of new agers."  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
Scully moaned "But I don't want to"  
  
Missy stopped what she was doing and walked over to her sister who was sitting on her bed trying very hard not to pout. She put her hand under her chin and made Scully look up at her. "Come on Dana, when was the last time you actually tore yourself away from work and went out and had fun? You need to let go at least once in a while."  
  
Scully glared at her sister. "Like I would be able to let go in a room full of." she hesitated not wanting to insult her sister.  
  
"Of psychic believing freaks like me?" Melissa said laughing. She returned to the closet but kept after her sister. "Come on Dana, surely it can't be any worse than cutting apart bodies all day."  
  
Scully laughed. "Oh, I don't know about that. I least I don't have to make small talk with a corpse."  
  
Melissa laughed and pulled out a long flowing purple dress for her sister's inspection.  
  
Scully nodded her approval and Melissa smiled at her. "You know, you won't be the only FBI agent there tonight."  
  
"Oh really? You mean someone else has a mean sister who drags her out of the house against her will?" Not getting a response from this comment she continued. "Who?"  
  
"I think his name is Mullins. No, that's not it." Melissa put the dress down on the bed and took a minute to think. "Mulder? Yes, that's it. Mulder. He is more or less dating Angela. You remember her from my séance group. Apparently they met when she tried to contact his dead sister for him."  
  
"Great. My only hope of a relatively normal person there ends up being Spooky Mulder."  
  
"You know him? I hear from Angela that is he is good looking and unbelievable in bed. Maybe you two could hook up?"  
  
Scully rolled her eyes at her sister. "First of all, I don't know Agent Mulder I have only heard of him. Second of all, didn't you just say he was dating Angela?"  
  
"Nothing serious. She told me she is only in it for the sex."  
  
"Wonderful. Besides from what I know of him, he is more your type than mine."  
  
"Really? Do tell."  
  
Scully settled back on Melissa's bed and watched as her sister changed into her dress. "Well, I have never met the man but he has quite the reputation around the Bureau."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"He was educated over in England - Oxford I think. Studied psychology and was recruited to become a profiler. He is one of the best in the Bureau. Apparently he can make jumps of logic that no one else can even dream of."  
  
"He sounds interesting not weird."  
  
"Well, I guess he ability to see things that no one else sees is what makes him weird. I guess you could say that he is too opened minded for most people. He actually believes in things like UFO's and aliens. So much so that he now specializes in cases that involve the unexplainable."  
  
"Cool. But I can see where you two would have little in common." Melissa stopped applying her makeup and looked at her sister. "You never could accept anything that you couldn't see through a microscope or hold in your hand. You would probably tear Mulder and his little theories to shreds."  
  
After glancing at herself quickly in the mirror she reached for Scully's hand and pulled her from the bed. "Let me take a look at what your wearing tonight."  
  
Scully frowned but obediently spun so her sister could appraise her outfit.  
  
Melissa thought to herself that Scully should really learn to dress in a way that would bring out her feminine features instead of hiding them, but kept her opinion to herself.  
  
Scully felt a tad nervous, as she always did when she thought Melissa was judging her. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a relatively tight (for her) black sweater and no jewelry except a small golden cross.  
  
"Not bad, Sis" Melissa said as she walked over to her jewelry box. "It just needs a little something extra" She rummaged through the box and pulled out an amethyst pendant. "Could I talk you into wearing this?"  
  
Scully took the pendant in her hand and looked at it. It was a large stone set in sterling silver and hanging on a black chord. It wasn't the type of thing she normally wore but she knew Melissa was right. It would look great with the sweater she was wearing.  
  
Scully took off her cross and carefully put it in her pocket and put on the pendant.  
  
"Perfect. Let's go. I am about ready for a nice tall drink and maybe even a couple of hits."  
  
Scully cut her off. "I don't want to hear about it. I am an FBI agent you know."  
  
"Okay, okay." Melissa said as she led Scully from the room. "But one of these days you really need to lighten up and try some of these things."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I would love to know what you think. Reviews make me write much quicker. 


	2. The Party

Chapter Two - The Party  
  
Scully paused at the door of the house and took a deep breath. Melissa smiled at her "You look like you are going in to face your executioner. Relax, have a margarita and you will be fine."  
  
Scully nodded weakly and followed her sister into the house wishing for probably the thousandth time that she has her sister's easy way with people.  
  
They were greeted almost immediately by the house's owner Paige. She was a pretty woman with long flowing wavy black hair and kind blue eyes. She gave Melissa a quick hug and then turned her attention to Scully.  
  
"You must be Dana. Melissa talks endlessly about you and how smart and pretty you are. I am so glad to finally be meeting you."  
  
Scully tried hard not to blush at these kind words mumbling "Nice to meet you too" as Paige led her into the large living room.  
  
The party seemed to be in full swing with people standing all throughout the living room, the adjoining kitchen and even spilling out through the large French windows leading to the deck.  
  
"Wow, Paige" Melissa said after quickly surveying the room "Is there anyone in the greater DC area not here tonight?"  
  
Paige smiled and excused herself to go greet another guest leaving the two Scully women to look around the room.  
  
Scully looked around and wasn't quite sure if she was disappointed or relieved not to recognize anyone. Melissa, however, saw quite a few of her friends and quickly introduced them to her sister.  
  
After smiling through the introductions, Scully excused herself to go find something to drink. She walked over to the makeshift bar and peered over the offerings.  
  
She was about to pick up the bottle of white wine sitting there when someone grabbed her hand.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Melissa said giving a mocking glare at her sister. "No refined drinks for you tonight. You and I are drinking tequila."  
  
"Missy, you know how I get when I drink that stuff."  
  
"Exactly. You actually let your hair down and have fun and isn't that what you're here for?"  
  
"I am here because you made me come" Scully muttered under her breath but she said nothing as Melissa poured each of them a tall strawberry margarita from the pitcher sitting on the counter.  
  
"Cheers" Melissa said clinking her glass against Scully's.  
  
"Hey look Dana. There's Angela." She nodded to a long legged brunette who unlike most of the women in the room had opted for a very short skirt tight skirt as opposed to a long flowing one.  
  
Scully followed her gaze but said nothing.  
  
"So I assume that handsome thing with her is your co-worker. Mullins wasn't it?"  
  
"Mulder" Scully corrected as she took in the appearance of Angela's escort. He was indeed a good looking man with dark hair and face that appeared to be pouting ever so slightly. He was dressed in jeans, a turtleneck and a black leather jacket.  
  
"Dana, even you must admit that he isn't hard on the eyes - even if he is a bit unorthodox in his opinions."  
  
Scully was about to respond when she noticed Angela waving to her sister as she grabbed Mulder's hand and pulled him towards them.  
  
"Melissa I am so glad you are here!" Angela exclaimed as she threw her arms around her. "We have so much to catch up on."  
  
Melissa returned the hug and when they parted introduced Scully to her. "Angela this is my sister Dana. Dana this is Angela."  
  
"I am so glad to meet you" Angela said with so much enthusiasm that Scully was afraid she was going to hug her too. "This is Fox. Fox Mulder." Then turning to Mulder she continued "Fox, if I am not mistaken, Dana here works for the FBI too."  
  
Mulder looked at Dana and appeared surprised at this piece of information even though he had recognized Scully as soon as he had entered the room. He had attended a lecture she had given at the Academy some months before but didn't remember her being quite so pretty. Or petite.  
  
"Is that so?" he said extending his hand first to Melissa and then to Scully. "Which division Agent Scully?"  
  
"Dana, please" Scully answered. "I spend most of my time with pathology and at the Academy teaching, but I do a bit of consultation work with Violent Crimes from time to time."  
  
Mulder was about to respond when Angela cut it. "Fox, darling, I am dreadfully thirsty. How about you go get us a round of whatever these two are drinking."  
  
Mulder smiled slightly and left the women to head over to the bar.  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Angela turned to Scully and Melissa "He is such a doll to bring me here tonight."  
  
"Why do you say that? I thought you two were quite an item." Melissa said looking a bit confused.  
  
"Oh we date now and again" Angela said "but to be perfectly honest with you although he is probably the best kisser I have even been with and you would not believe what he can do in bed" Scully felt herself start to redden but forced herself not to walk away "he is just too intellectual for me. He has all these theories and ideas mulling about in his head all the time. He tries to share them with me but I am afraid I just can't grasp at them."  
  
"So you broke up?"  
  
"We were never really together. We just clarified our relationship a bit. When one of us needs a date, or a good lay, and the other one of us is free, we get together. Works out pretty well."  
  
Scully tried not to look scandalized by this relationship. She was hardly one to pass judgment since it had been ages since she had any real relationship at all herself.  
  
"If neither of you mind, good for you" Melissa said not showing any of the discomfort that Scully was obviously feeling. "Why did you two come together tonight? You know practically everyone in the room."  
  
"My car is in the shop so I needed a ride over and Fox always enjoys hanging out with this crowd so I figured I would bum a ride off of him. Of course I have my eye on Tom over there" she motioned to a tall athletic- looking blonde sipping a beer in the corner "and I am hoping not to need a ride home"  
  
Scully was trying to figure out the best way to escape this particular conversation when Mulder came back holding not two but four margaritas on a small tray.  
  
"Aren't you a wonderful man" Melissa said taking one of the offered glasses. "You'd better drink up Dana or you'll fall behind"  
  
Scully thought to herself that she was going to be in for a long evening.  
  
Determined not to tag behind her sister like a small puppy, Scully did her best to mingle around the room. As much as she hated to admit it, the margaritas did help her loosen up a bit and she found herself involved in several interesting conversations involving the occult, the find art of crystal selection and reincarnation.  
  
Melissa crossed paths were her from time to time making sure her drink was full and that she was having fun.  
  
"Dana, why don't you go over and strike up a conversation with Fox" she glanced over the room to where Mulder was standing obvious having an in depth conversation with a man dressed in jeans, a tie-dyed shirt and hair almost to his waist "I am sure you can find something in common with the man. What have you got to loose - maybe if you are lucky you can see if Angela is right about his many talents."  
  
"Missy!" Scully hissed  
  
"Oh don't be such a prude. Even you must admit that he is a good looking man and we both know that you probably could use a good."  
  
"I am not going to continue this conversation a moment longer" she said storming away.  
  
Melissa smiled. She had been watching her sister all night and even if Scully didn't want to admit it, she had noticed how many times Scully had glanced over at Mulder.  
  
Paige walked over to Melissa as she watched her sister walk away.  
  
"You know Missy, I am getting very strong feelings about your sister tonight. About her and that man who drove Angela here."  
  
"Me too. Very good feelings"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter two. Don't worry, this is not going to be just a story about Mulder and Scully - I am just setting the stage for the chapters to come.  
  
Let me know what you think. 


	3. Party On Dude

Chapter Three - Party On Dude  
  
Scully looked at her watch and couldn't believe that it was already well after midnight. She glanced around the room and noticed that while a good number of the guests had gone home, those who remained seemed intent of staying for a good long time.  
  
Melissa who was sitting on the couch immersed in conversation seemed unlikely to be having any thoughts of leaving soon and Scully wondered to herself if she should just call herself a cab and call it a night.  
  
She sighed and remembered her pledge to her sister that she would stay at the party until Melissa was ready to go home. Scully regretted making the promise, but knew that she wouldn't break her word even if it meant she stayed up all night.  
  
Scully looked around the room trying to figure out where to go next. People were sitting more or less around the huge coffee table in the middle of the room now -some on the floor, others on the chairs and couches that circled the room.  
  
Scully smiled to herself when she noticed that one of the overstuffed chairs held not one but two people. Angela apparently had succeeded at hooking up with Tom and was presently tried to suck his tonsils out.  
  
"Guess Fox went home" she thought to herself. She was surprised to find that that particular thought made her feel a bit sad. "Get a grip Dana" she scolded herself. "Sure the man is cute but he is way out of your league."  
  
She started to walk over to the assembled group when she noticed that someone had brought out an enormous bong. She stopped in her tracks trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
The tequila had loosen her up quite a bit but she knew that she couldn't possibly partake in the illegal activities about to occur - especially not after arresting 20 people for doing pretty much the same thing just the week before.  
  
She also didn't want to end the party by drawing attention to the fact that she was a Federal Agent and that they should think twice before doing anything foolish.  
  
She thought a moment more, before strolling over to the bar and pouring herself another huge margarita. "Is this my fourth or fifth or sixth?" she thought to herself as she struggled to keep from spilling the drink.  
  
Without looking at the group assembled on the floor and trying her best to ignore the familiar scent reaching her nostrils, she staggered rather ungracefully through the French doors and out on the deck.  
  
The cool night air helped to clear her head as she looked around the deck and the impressive yard it led too. Obviously being a psychic paid well.  
  
The deck rose about five feet off the ground and Scully walked over and after carefully placing her drink on the railing, leaned on it and looked around the garden.  
  
Paige had sprinkled twinkling lights all over her deck and throughout the garden so it looked a romantic set right out of the movies.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice whispered near Scully's ear.  
  
She jumped and spun around swiftly knocking her drink off the deck. "Damn" she muttered to herself and looked up at who had startled her.  
  
"Sorry about your drink" Mulder said "I guess I should be glad you didn't come armed"  
  
Only then did Scully realize that while she was spinning around her hand had gone to her back where she normally stored her weapon.  
  
She smiled sheepishly up at Mulder but said nothing. She was too embarrassed.  
  
"Let me go get you another drink. I'll be right back"  
  
Scully barely nodded and watched as Mulder walked away. "Cool, Dana, very cool." She scolded herself.  
  
She managed to pull herself together by the time Mulder reappeared with her drink. She noticed that he had switched over to water. She took a long drink hoping that it would calm her nerves a bit.  
  
"Thank you Fox" she said after downing a third of the drink.  
  
"Mulder, please" he said smiling. "I detest the name Fox."  
  
Mulder looked around the deck and the garden before turning to Scully. "Looks like you and I are the only ones out here. You don't smoke?"  
  
"Oh no" she said cringing at how self righteous her words sounded. "You?"  
  
"Not since college" he said smiling "And then I didn't inhale."  
  
His joke got Scully to relax a bit and she smiled. "To be perfectly honest with you Scully - you don't mind if I call you Scully do, you?" She shook her head so he continued. "I love the stuff but haven't touched it since I joined the Bureau. Don't want to be a hypocrite."  
  
"I know exactly what you mean."  
  
Mulder leaned on the railing next to Scully and looked up at the stars. "God, they are beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"I just look at them and can't help but wonder who is up there. Do you ever think about such things Agent Scully?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Not since I was a child. It is a wonderful thought but I cannot see how one could come to the conclusion of extra terrestrial life using common sense and logic."  
  
Instead of being offended, Mulder smiled and spent the next 20 minute enthusiastically debating with Scully over the existence of aliens.  
  
They finally agreed to disagree and Mulder suggested that they take a walk around the garden mainly to escape the loud giggling that was coming from the living room.  
  
Scully agreed and joined him as he walked down the stairs. It wasn't until she reached the bottom step that the amount of alcohol she had consumed that evening caught up with her. She missed the step completely and would have fallen flat on her face, if Mulder hadn't grabbed her.  
  
"Easy now" Mulder said supporting her with a firm arm around her waist. He led her to a bench and sat down besides her.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered. She was both embarrassed and slightly aroused by the feel of Mulder's arm around her. She had absolutely no idea what to do next.  
  
Mulder, on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted to do next. Kiss her. He had wanted to do that since he had been introduced to her by Angela. But there were rules about such things and obviously Scully had a bit much to drink.  
  
They sat there in awkward silence for a moment or two. Finally Scully broke the silence.  
  
"How come you aren't with Violent Crimes any more Mulder? From what I hear, you were a natural at profiling."  
  
"How did you know I was with VCU?"  
  
Scully turned to him a despite her best efforts found herself flirting with him. "Come on Mulder, everyone knows who you are. You have cracked cases that have stumped people for years."  
  
Mulder flirted right back. "I still help them out from time to time, but right now I do work with the X-files. Just got a new partner as a matter of fact."  
  
Scully kept her eyes locked on his "Yeah, who is the lucky agent?"  
  
"Alex Krycek. He is okay but he kisses up too much. I think I would work better with someone like you."  
  
"Like me?"  
  
"Like you - someone who would challenge me not kiss my ass."  
  
"You don't like people kissing your ass?" Scully couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth but couldn't stop herself.  
  
"Well, I guess it would depend on the person and the situation" Mulder whispered.  
  
They sat silently then both looking at each other. Both felt the surges of electricity surging between them but both were scared to take the next step.  
  
Scully blinked first and upon realizing what had almost happened took another long drink.  
  
Mulder smiled at her nervousness and took the glass away from her. "Just how many of these have you had tonight?"  
  
"I have no idea" Scully relaxing a bit "Melissa kept bringing them to me. She was determined that I relax and have a good time."  
  
"And are you having a good time?"  
  
Scully looked up at Mulder and he was amazed at how blue her eyes looked even in the darkened garden. "Yes"  
  
Scully saw Mulder staring down at her and the panic in the pit of her stomach started to rise again. "I think I can walk relatively straight now" she said standing up. "Do you still want to explore the garden a bit?"  
  
Mulder stood up and smiled at her. "She had no idea how most men would take her invitation" he thought to himself. "Just like she has no idea how pretty she is."  
  
They strolled side by side along the outside of the garden. The night was getting cooler and Scully shivered a bit despite her best efforts not to. Mulder wrapped an arm around her and they stayed like that as they finished their strolled. Just content to be with each other.  
  
As they approached the house, they noticed that the party inside had now spilled out on the deck. Everyone appeared in a much better mood now and were chatting away eagerly awaiting the dozen pizzas they had just ordered.  
  
Scully broke away from Mulder has they reached the circle of light, but stayed close to him. She had no way of knowing that her sister had been watching their turn about the garden and was frantically praying that Scully not let this opportunity go by.  
  
Melissa tried to act like she didn't notice the awkward way both Mulder and Scully were acting as they joined her. Scully barely said a word and seemed to turn all her attention towards her shrinking margarita. Mulder did a better job of conversing but seemed to have trouble concentrating as well.  
  
After a bit the pizzas arrived and were consumed within minutes. With full stomachs, the guests finally started to leave.  
  
Since neither Melissa nor Scully was in the condition to safely drive a car, they decided to call for a taxi.  
  
"Nonsense" Mulder said as Melissa was reaching for the phone. "I haven't had a drop to drink since that first margarita - I will be more than happy to drive you both home."  
  
"Oh we couldn't impose on you that way" Scully protested "What about Angela?"  
  
Melissa thought it was a fabulous idea. "Don't worry about Angela Dana, I think it is safe to assume that Tom will see her home." She then turned to Mulder. "Fox, we appreciate your offer."  
  
Scully agreed forgetting until they were in the car that she and Melissa would not only be going to the same destination, but that Melissa would be dropped off first.  
  
Mulder arrived at Melissa's apartment and hopped out of the car to walk her to the door. Melissa shook his hand in thanks "Thank you so much Fox. It means a lot to me to know that someone will be taking care of my sister."  
  
Mulder smiled in response not really understanding what Melissa meant. He walked back to the car slowly not knowing exactly what to do about Scully either.  
  
He knew with a bit of effort he could easily get not only into her apartment but into her bed as well. Part of him wanted that, desperately, but another part of him urged him not to rush in too suddenly and spoil everything.  
  
He shrugged to himself and got into the car smiling at Scully and having absolutely no idea what he was going to do.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter three. A plot twist is coming soon so keep reading.. 


	4. Coffee anyone?

Chapter four - Coffee anyone?  
  
Scully tried not to panic as she stared silently out the window of Mulder's car. It had been so long since she was in this situation that she didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if she was truly in the situation she thought she was.  
  
What would be worse? Inviting Mulder in for coffee and having him jump you or inviting him in and having him look at you like you were crazy?  
  
"Oh God" Scully thought to herself "What I am going to do?"  
  
Scully would have probably have been amused to know that Mulder was having similar thoughts and similar anxieties.  
  
They sat in silence as Mulder drove. The only conversation came when Scully quietly gave Mulder directions. The car ride to Scully's apartment seemed to last an eternity and a second all at the same time.  
  
When they reached Scully's building, Mulder parked the car. Since he had walked Melissa to her door, Scully knew that Mulder would extend the same courtesy to her.  
  
They walked silently through the first door and to the door of Scully's apartment. She took out her keys, took a deep breath and turned to Mulder who was looking rather expectantly at her.  
  
Apparently he was leaving any decision making about their next course of action up to her.  
  
"It is so late" she said looking shyly up at him. "Are you going to be alright driving home?"  
  
Scully had swiftly turned the decision making back over to him.  
  
"It is late" he started watching Scully face fall ever-so-slightly "and I do feel a bit tired" he knew he probably wouldn't fall asleep for hours but continued "would it be too much trouble to ask you for a cup of coffee?"  
  
Scully perked up immediately and then tried to wheel in her emotions. "Coffee? Sure I think I could manage that"  
  
She opened the door and motioned to the couch as she walked into the kitchen. Mulder smiled at her when he noticed that she was still staggering a bit. "Make yourself at home, I'll just get the coffee going."  
  
Mulder threw his coat over a chair and looked around the room. It was a definite reflection of its owner. Dignified and tastefully furnished with the occasional eclectic piece thrown it. Scully tried very hard to suppress her wild side but it kept popping out.  
  
Mulder was still standing when Scully returned to the living room. She was about the sit down on the couch when Mulder grabbed her hand and pulled her close.  
  
She looked up at him and saw what she thought was desire swimming through his eyes.  
  
He looked down at her and found himself lost in the blueness that gazed up at him. He desperately wanted to kiss her but first things first.  
  
"Before we get too comfortable" he said brushing a hair off her face "could I possibly use your bathroom?"  
  
Scully laughed and nodded pointed in the direction of the bathroom. She was still chuckling to herself as she got comfortable on the couch.  
  
Mulder relieved himself as quickly as possible and returned to the living room eager to get on with the night's activities. He paused when he reached the door he was so taken in by the sight that lay before him. She was truly beautiful and completely and totally passed out.  
  
He chuckled to himself reminding himself that he was getting exactly what he deserved by flirting so outrageously with a drunken woman. He poured himself a cup of coffee and watched her sleeping as he drank it the whole time wondering exactly what she would remember the next day.  
  
He finished his coffee, covered her up with the afghan that lay across the back of the couch, kissed her gently on the forehead and let himself out.  
  
"What is that horrible noise" Scully thought to herself and she tried to pull herself awake. "I wish it would just shut up"  
  
The noise didn't stop and Scully slowly came to the realization that it was her telephone ringing endlessly. She pulled herself off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen where she grabbed the phone from its perch on the wall.  
  
"Scully" she said noticing that her voice sounded like she had gargled with sandpaper.  
  
"Agent Scully? Please hold for Section Chief Blevins" a perky voice said.  
  
Scully squinted at the clock which read 7:15 wondering what Blevins would want with her so early on a Sunday morning.  
  
"Good morning Agent Scully"  
  
"Good morning Sir"  
  
"Sorry to get you up so early on a Sunday Agent, but there has been a murder. The cause of death isn't obvious to the naked eye and I think we could use your expertise. Be in my office at 9."  
  
Before Scully could respond the line went dead. "Good bye to you too Sir" she said sarcastically putting down the phone.  
  
It was only as she walked back into the living room did it occur to her that not only had she slept in her clothes, but she had slept on the couch. She walked towards her bedroom desperately trying to put together what exactly had happened the night before.  
  
She remembered going to the party with Melissa. Drinking - a lot. Talking to Mulder - she started to panic as she remembered how she had outwardly flirted with the man. Her panic became extreme when she remembered how Mulder had graciously driven both her and Melissa home and how she had graciously offered him coffee.  
  
She stared at herself in the bedroom mirror relieved to find that her bed was still in perfect order behind her. "Well at least I didn't drag him in here" she thought to herself.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang again. This time it was her sister.  
  
"Dana?" she said soundly quite upset.  
  
"What's wrong Missy?" Scully responded rapidly pushing all thoughts of Mulder out of her head  
  
"I just woke up this morning with the most horrible feeling of dread. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."  
  
"I'm fine" Scully could hear Melissa let out the breath she was holding.  
  
"Thank goodness. Is Fox still there?"  
  
"Fox?" the panic returned "Why would Mulder be here?"  
  
"Come on Dana, you two only had eyes for each other by the end of the evening last night."  
  
Getting no response from her sister she continued "I assume Fox was a gentleman and walked you to your door?"  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"And?"  
  
Scully paused but then decided that she would feel better if she talked to someone about what happened. "I invited him in for coffee." "And?"  
  
"I passed out on him while he was in the bathroom."  
  
Scully's head already felt like it was going to explode and the roar of laughter coming over the phone didn't help any.  
  
"I'm sorry Dana" Melissa said when she realized that her sister had gone silent on the other end of the phone "but don't worry, he will get in touch with you soon."  
  
"Oh, I doubt that. First I get so drunk I can't drive myself home, then I pass out on the man. I am sure I left a really good impression." She sighed. "Probably just as well. I am way too boring for him anyway."  
  
Melissa was about to start in on all of her virtues when Scully cut her off explaining that she had been called into work and that if she didn't hurry she would be late. She promised to call her sister later in the day and headed for the shower.  
  
The water felt good as it splashed against her head. "Maybe, just maybe" she thought as she let the water pour over her "I might just make it through the day. I just hope I don't get sick cutting open that body."  
  
An hour later Scully had donned not only the appropriate clothes for a early Sunday morning meeting with her boss, but had donned her professional persona as well.  
  
Gone was the flirtatious Scully of the night before. In her place stood a purely professional woman who managed to push all thoughts of margaritas, romantic strolls and Mulder's sexy mouth out of her head.  
  
Section Chief Blevins gave her a blunt greeting when she walked into his office. He motioned for her to have a seat and informed her that they would be joined by two other agents.  
  
"Agent Scully. The circumstances around this case are rather bizarre. I am assigning two agents who specialize in bizarre cases."  
  
Scully began to feel the panic she thought she had so neatly submerged start to float to the surface of her consciousness.  
  
"To be perfectly blunt, Agent, I thought having you consult on this case would offset some of their more outlandish ideas."  
  
Scully nodded keeping herself from asking who the other two agents were. She would find out soon enough if she was correct.  
  
She was about to respond when the door opened in walked Mulder and a good looking man who she assumed was his partner.  
  
They, unlike her, were dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Apparently both considered Sundays to be dress down day.  
  
"Have a seat Agents" Blevins said. "Agent Scully this is Agent Mulder and Agent Krycek. They work on the X-files. Agents, this is Agent Scully. She is an expert on pathology. I am hoping her expertise might help us crack this case."  
  
Mulder glanced over at Scully and noticed that she barely looked at him or Krycek - keeping her attention focused on Blevins. Whereas the night before he could feel the warmth of her personality flowing from her, today he felt nothing. It was obvious to him that Agent Scully had surrounded herself with a nice tall, safe, wall.  
  
"Sir" Mulder said before Blevins could continue. "With all due respect, why are you designating this case as an X-file? This sounds more like a case for VCU."  
  
Blevins glared slightly at Mulder. He didn't care much for this particular agent and he didn't care if Mulder knew it. "You're right Agent Mulder. Actually this was VCU's case until this morning when I decided to turn it over to you."  
  
Mulder sat back his interest piquing. Scully, who couldn't help but notice Blevins dislike for Mulder, found her curiosity rising as well. Krycek didn't appear care one way or another.  
  
"This is actually the fifth murder of it's kind. All of them have occurred exactly 13 days apart and all of them involving people involved with the occult."  
  
At the word 'occult' Mulder sat up a bit straighter in his chair. "All of the people have been found murdered without any obvious cause of death. All of them were well liked with no known enemies. No one, so far, as been able to find any connection between the victims. VCU is stumped so basically I had no choice but to call you in on the case."  
  
"You flatter me" Mulder said sarcastically.  
  
Blevins ignored the comment and flicked a switch darkening the room. "Here is the latest victim" he said clicking a button to show a large image on a screen at the back of the room.  
  
He was about to continue when he heard a large gasp from Scully who quickly excused herself from the room running to make it to the bathroom before she got sick.  
  
Mulder knew instantly what caused such a strong reaction. The image in front of them was their hostess from the evening before. Paige.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Do you like how this story is going? Please let me know what you think? 


	5. Say It Isn't So

Chapter Five - Say It Isn't So  
  
Scully managed to make it into the ladies room just in time. She threw herself into the nearest stall and quickly lost the coffee and bagel she had for breakfast.  
  
She lay wearily against the toilet appreciating the feeling of coolness against her cheek. Slowly, the waves of nausea subsided and she pulled herself to her feet and walked towards the sinks. A few splashes of cold water on her face and a quick rinse of her mouth and she began to feel like a human being again.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and saw a very tired woman gazing back at her. The professional veneer she had applied to herself earlier had been stripped away and she wasn't quite sure she had the strength to put it back on again.  
  
She took a couple of deep breaths and by sheer strength of will forced down all the emotions that swam within her. She dreaded having to face the three men in Blevins' office, but knew the longer she waited the harder it would be. She straightened her shoulders and making sure the walls around her emotions were firmly in place she walked back to the office.  
  
When she opened the door and walked in, she was surprised to find only Mulder standing there.  
  
Feeling even more embarrassed to be alone with him she said nothing but raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I explained to Blevins that the woman on the screen was a friend of yours and that you needed a minute to settle yourself."  
  
Mulder saw anger slowly rise within Scully but he raised a hand as if to push it down again. "He asked me if I would rather work with someone else and I said that I was happy to work with you. He had a 10 o'clock golf date so he left."  
  
Scully nodded "And Agent Krycek."  
  
"I sent him down to VCU to dig up the case records on the other murders. I bet if we look closely enough we will find something that they missed. I want you to go over all the autopsy reports too."  
  
Scully looked at Mulder frowning slightly. This agent ordering everyone around didn't seem at all like the man who was such a gentleman the night before.  
  
"Do you always order everyone around?" Scully asked him.  
  
This made him laugh. "I guess you could say that my people skills often leave much to be desired." He paused delighting at the way she arched her eyebrow at him "When do you think you can do the autopsy" He knew that she dreaded having to do it but that she would rather die than admit it.  
  
"I will head over there right now. If that is alright with you?"  
  
Scully didn't wait for an answer but stormed out the room wondering what exactly she saw in that pompous ass the night before.  
  
Scully was still steaming when she arrived at the autopsy bay and flipped on the tape recorder over her head. It wasn't until she reached for the sheet covering the victim that she remembered who was under it.  
  
She closed her eyes, said a quick prayer for Paige's soul and drew back the sheet.  
  
Scully did a complete and thorough job on Paige ordering every test she could think of and a wide array of x-rays as well.  
  
It took her two hours to complete her task and she found herself incredibly tired when she pulled the sheet back up over the body. All the events of the last 24 hours caught up with her and she leaned heavily on the table trying desperately to bring her roaring emotions under control.  
  
Her head was bent forward as she took several deep breaths trying to calm herself when she felt a pair of hands place themselves gently on her shoulders and start to massage her gently.  
  
She surprised herself when she gave into the comfort the strong hands provided her instead of confronting the person who stood behind her.  
  
"I see you've let your guard down a bit today Scully" Mulder said softly as he continued rubbing away the tension in your neck.  
  
"I am too tired to fight off anything or anyone" she replied barely above a whisper.  
  
Hearing the weariness in her voice, Mulder spun her around and looked down at her. Her eyes wear circled in darkness and she looked like she would faint at any second.  
  
"You don't have to do this Scully" he said with the concern obvious in his voice. "No one will think less of you if you remove yourself from this case."  
  
"You may not think less of me, but I would" she said straightening herself. "I am fine, Mulder. Really."  
  
He looked at her skeptically as he saw her guard go up again. He was beginning to realize why he sister had poured so much tequila down her throat the night before. "Okay. I have the case files out in my car so I can review them tonight. Shall we meet in my office tomorrow morning. Say around 10?"  
  
"Ten?"  
  
"I don't know about you, but it's been a long weekend for me. I could use the extra hour sleep. See you then." And Mulder walked out of the room leaving Scully with her corpse.  
  
Scully drove home in a fog and took a brief shower before collapsing on her bed. She listened to the frantic message on her answering machine from Melissa and had every intention of calling after she shut her eyes for just a moment.  
  
She slept straight through until morning.  
  
Mulder found it difficult to sleep that night. He mind was swimming with the facts of the different cases. They were all pieces of a large puzzle that was just waiting for him to put together.  
  
True enough, there didn't seem to be any obvious connection between all the victims but Mulder knew enough to know that didn't mean that there wasn't one. He would just have to figure it out.  
  
He mind was also swimming with thoughts of Dana Scully. She was another puzzle waiting to be figured out. Somewhere inside that professional agent beat the heart of a passionate woman. He was sure of that. He just wasn't sure how to get that woman out or if he even wanted to try.  
  
He popped in a video and watched it until he fell asleep.  
  
Scully entered the elevator and pushed the button for the basement. She was surprised to find out that Mulder's office was nothing but an old storage room that had been converted into office space. "Mulder must have offended more people than just Blevins to be sent down here" she thought to herself as she walked down the empty hallway.  
  
She opened the door to Mulder's office and her eyes widen when she saw it. Every surface on the wall was covered with pictures of aliens, spaceships of one type or another, or other bizarre scenes.  
  
There were two small desks in the office. One of them was currently occupied by Alex Krycek.  
  
Krycek rose and walked over to Scully as she entered the room. "Good morning Agent Scully. I am sorry we didn't get properly introduced yesterday. I am Alex. Alex Krycek."  
  
Scully shook his hand thinking to herself that his manners were just a little too polished. "Would you like some coffee Dana?" He hesitated a second. "Is that okay if I call you Dana?"  
  
"Sure" Scully replied thinking to herself that she preferred the way that Mulder referred to her as just 'Scully'. "Just cream please".  
  
She sipped the coffee as Krycek made small talk about the case. Scully simply nodded as he rambled on. And ramble on he did for at least an hour until Mulder strolled into the room looking quite pleased with himself.  
  
Scully was going to say something about his tardiness, but stopped when she saw the look of eager excitement on his face.  
  
"Good morning Scully, Alex" he said as he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He settled himself into his chair before continuing.  
  
"I have an idea. Scully you looked over the autopsy reports, right?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Now tell me, if you hadn't seen the bodies themselves but just looked at the lab results what would you think happened."  
  
"You can't take just the lab results Mulder, you need the whole picture"  
  
"Yes, I know Scully but sometimes you can't see the forest through the trees. Just humor me, okay?"  
  
Scully picked up one of the case files and flipped to the test results. "This one states a low level of oxygen in the blood and other signs that would point to suffocation."  
  
She looked over at Mulder and he nodded for her to continue. "Okay, this was states pretty much the same thing." She picked up another case file "and so does this one."  
  
She looked at him "And just what do you think this means?"  
  
"I think it means that all of the victims were suffocated"  
  
"Suffocated with no outward signs of struggle. With no physical evidence supporting that theory."  
  
Krycek finally said something. "Fox" and Scully saw Mulder cringe slightly at the use of the name "who do you think is doing this?"  
  
"No who - what"  
  
"What? Are you saying a person didn't do this. Than what did?"  
  
"A ghost"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter five. What do you think so far? 


	6. You Are Kidding? Aren't You?

Chapter Six - You Are Kidding, Aren't You?  
  
Scully could barely keep her mouth from falling open. "A ghost?"  
  
"Well a spirit might be a better term for it."  
  
"Ghost? Spirit? You are trying to tell me that you think that a spirit is appearing and killing people for no apparent reason."  
  
"Well, yes. But I think we may be able to figure out the reason once we figure out who the spirit is."  
  
Scully just shook her head in disbelief and looked over at Krycek who had obviously heard some of Mulder's outlandish theories before. He looked totally unphased by what he had just heard.  
  
Scully sat back unable to think of what to say next. Krycek had no such trouble.  
  
"So Fox, how do we go about figuring out just who this spirit is?"  
  
Mulder who had been enjoying the look of shock covering Scully's face turned his attention back to Krycek.  
  
"Well Alex, from what I can tell all the people who have been killed had some sort of training in channeling. I imagine they all had a gift for conversing with deceased spirits. All we have to do is see if they have some sort of client list and see if any person's name comes up repeatedly."  
  
Mulder paused and glanced over at Scully who seemed a bit more in control of her emotions. "We will, of course, also follow the more conservative route and talk to all the people who came in contact with the latest victim during the last 48 hours of her life."  
  
"Alex, why don't you work on the previous victims while Scully and I split up work through the guest list of the party the latest victim threw right before she died."  
  
Krycek grabbed his jacket without hesitation "Good enough. I will get right on it."  
  
He left before Mulder could respond. Mulder waited until he could no longer hear his footsteps before turning to Scully. "Eager little thing, isn't he? I am not quite sure why he is so agreeable but I can't say that I really trust him."  
  
"But he's your partner"  
  
"Just because he is my partner doesn't mean I have to trust him right off the bat. I trust you a lot more and I barely know you."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you question my theories and don't spend all your time kissing my ass. Of course that might not be so bad either" he said smiling wickedly at her.  
  
Scully glared back but refused to respond to his comment. "So where do we start?"  
  
"Why don't we take a few minutes to write down the names of everyone we can remember from the party and anything in particular that sticks out about them. We can then each write a statement about our own activities at the party for the record. After we read each other's statements, I am sure we will come up with some questions. You can use Krycek's computer if you like." Mulder turned towards his own computer paused a moment and starting typing.  
  
Scully swallowed hard and tried not to think too much about her personal conduct at the party. She desperately wanted to forget most of it.  
  
Mulder noticed the lack of typing on Scully's part and looked over at her. She was focusing hard on the computer screen as it trying to come up with just the right words to describe her actions. He could have sworn he saw her blushing ever so slightly.  
  
"Scully" Mulder said quietly. "You don't have to go into great detail you know. Just general observations will do fine for now. Don't put anything on paper unless you witnessed it first hand for yourself."  
  
Scully looked up and smiled weakly knowing he was referring to the illegal use of marijuana and the like. She hadn't actually seen anyone smoking so she shouldn't put it in her report.  
  
They worked in silence for quite a while each tapping away on the computer keys pausing only to gather their thoughts or to grab a cup of coffee.  
  
Finally about two hours later they both declared themselves done. They watched in silence as the printer spewed out what they had written. They each handed their version of events over to the other and began reading.  
  
Scully noticed immediately how much longer not only Mulder's narrative on the evening's events was but his list of guests.  
  
She waved the paper at him "How could you possibly remember as much as this?"  
  
"Photographic memory" Mulder said shyly.  
  
"Oh" Scully replied returning to her reading.  
  
When they both finished reading they looked at each other a bit sheepishly. They were amused to see that neither of them had really mentioned the fact that they had spent a good deal of time together at the party or that they had left together.  
  
Scully wasn't quite sure what to say and was quite pleased when Mulder asked her if they should just split up the guest list and start interviewing potential witnesses.  
  
"We can split the list more or less down the middle" he started "but I think it may be a good idea for me to talk to your sister Melissa and you to talk to Angela."  
  
Scully nodded "I think that would be easier on everyone"  
  
They parted company agreeing to keep in touch.  
  
Mulder looked at his long list and figured he would start with the person with whom he most wanted to speak. Melissa Scully.  
  
Melissa didn't seem all that surprised to see Fox Mulder standing at her door. She greeted him warmly and accepted his condolences about the loss of her friend before inviting into the room.  
  
"Melissa" Mulder started accepting the cup of coffee she offered him. "I know how difficult this is, but I need you to think about the party and Paige. Can you think of anyone who would want to do her harm? Did you feel anything strange the night of the party?"  
  
Melissa smiled and sat back in her chair sipping her coffee while shutting her eyes and thinking. She took her time about it but didn't keep Mulder waiting too long.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I did have several strange feelings pass over me during the evening."  
  
"Would you mind sharing them with me?"  
  
Melissa smiled at Mulder again, put down her coffee cup and picked up his hand. "You know Fox, it is so nice to be treated with such respect. My feelings are so often ridiculed or ignored."  
  
She took her hand back and placed it along with the other on her lap. "Basically the atmosphere in the room was quite pleasant. Occasionally I would pick up on a little bit of tension but nothing too serious. A couple of times I felt some very strong feelings though."  
  
Mulder nodded his encouragement and she continued. "The first time was when you first entered the room with Angela and came over to us."  
  
"You felt something from Angela?"  
  
"No you actually"  
  
"Me?"  
  
Melissa smiled a bit shyly at him "Don't tell Dana about this or she will have my head, but I picked up on the positive energy between you two right away. Even though you two had never been formally introduced before that night, it was clear that you both knew who the other was."  
  
Mulder looked down suddenly very interested in a small spot on the carpet.  
  
"The other time was later in the evening. A lot of the guests had gone home and all that remained were the night owls. Angela had gone off to find the bathroom leaving Tom temporarily alone. Paige noticed that he looked a bit uncomfortable and walked over and chatted with him until Angela returned. I could have sworn while she was doing it a cool feeling came over the room."  
  
"Do you think it could have been a spirit?"  
  
Melissa paused before answering "Maybe"  
  
"Do you think we will ever get your sister to think so?"  
  
Melissa shook her head "Doubt it - but I am willing to try if you are."  
  
Scully got much less information out of Angela than Mulder did from Melissa. Angela greeted her with great excitement and this time Scully was not spared the hug.  
  
Angela had babbled on about how wonderful the party was and how much fun she had and how happy she was that Scully and Mulder had hooked up.  
  
"We didn't 'hook up'" Scully muttered "Mulder was just kind enough to see us both home"  
  
"Really? Didn't look that way to me. I thought you two were off to have a wild time between the sheets. Too bad" Angela said shaking her head slightly "you would have had a lot of fun."  
  
Scully frowned slightly and tried again to get the conversation off of her and Mulder and back onto the party. "Do you remember any one showing any signs of ill feeling towards Paige?"  
  
At the mention of Paige's name, Angela became a bit more subdued. "Towards Paige? No. Everyone loved her. The only person I met who didn't like Paige was my twin sister Andrea."  
  
"Andrea? Has she been in contact with Paige recently?"  
  
Angela laughed. "No, she has been dead for five years now. Of course, Paige has contacted her a couple of times for me since then."  
  
"Really?" Scully said trying to hide her opinions of such notions "How did she die?"  
  
"Car accident. We were both in the car when a tire blew and we lost control of the car. Andrea was killed instantly. I walked away with a little bit more than a scratch. I had worn my seat belt while she had not."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that."  
  
Angela quickly changed the subject back to her beloved Tom and Scully endured another thirty minutes of hearing all about his virtues before being able to tear herself away.  
  
Scully managed to interview another half a dozen guests before calling it quits for the day. Her head was spinning from dealing with people who preferred to deal with feelings instead of facts. She was out of her element with these people and it made her quite uncomfortable and quite irritable. Mainly because she knew that Mulder was probably suffering from no such discomfort.  
  
Scully returned to her apartment, took a quick shower and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a grungy old t-shirt. She was just about to pop a frozen dinner into her microwave when there was a knock at her door.  
  
She sighed, threw the frozen dinner down on the counter and walked over to her door. She looked through her peephole and saw Mulder standing there with a large pizza box and a bottle of wine.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Reviews anyone? 


	7. I Hope Cheese Is Okay?

Chapter Seven - I Hope Cheese Is Okay?  
  
Scully swung the door open and glanced at Mulder with a look a pure delight before she caught herself and slipped back into her professional mode.  
  
Mulder had spotted the look and it made him glad that he had made attention to the passing reference Melissa had made about him and Scully.  
  
"Hey Scully" he said walking past her and putting the pizza down on the table. "Sorry to popping in on you like this but I just couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk about everything. I thought you may forgive me if I brought you food and drink."  
  
Despite herself Scully smiled at him. "I will admit that the pizza smells much better than the frozen dinner I was planning on eating. Have a seat and I will get the plates and glasses."  
  
They ate in relaxed silence as if they had been sharing meals together for years. Scully felt so at ease that it wasn't until she had cleared the table and headed for the living room to gather up her case notes that she noticed that Mulder was looking at her a bit oddly.  
  
She knew she dressed pretty shabbily but hadn't really given much thought.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mulder looked questioningly at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I am just surprised to see you wearing a Grateful Dead t-shirt."  
  
Scully relaxed a bit and laughed. "Melissa gave this to me. She spent six months following the band around and for Christmas that year we all got t- shirts"  
  
Scully picked her up legal pad and joined Mulder on the couch.  
  
"I hope your interviews were more productive than mine. Everyone had a wonderful time at the party. I interviewed six people and the only person I found who didn't like everything about Paige is a person who has been dead five years."  
  
"You mean Andrea?"  
  
Scully looked a bit puzzled when she nodded in reply and then remembered that Angela and Mulder had been involved romantically on and off for quite a while. It would seem logical that he would know about the sister.  
  
Scully wondered though, why she felt the smallest pang of jealousy at the thought.  
  
"Apparently she never liked Paige when she was alive so Angela assumes that she doesn't think much about her now that she is dead."  
  
"Makes sense"  
  
"Makes sense??? The woman is dead. Has been dead for five years now. She is no longer capable of having any feelings let alone acting on them."  
  
Mulder was going to argue the point but decided against it but still filed the name of Andrea away for future reference.  
  
They spent the next hour discussing their separate interviews and coming up with very little except that everyone they had talked to so far had been accounted for during Paige's time of death and that none of them had any clue about who would want to hurt her.  
  
It was getting close to eleven when Mulder put his pad down and stretched. With business being completed for the evening he noticed that Scully began to look a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Scully" he said topping off her glass of wine. "Don't you want to talk about it?"  
  
"About what?" she said knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
"The other night?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Mulder sighed in frustration and turned Scully to face him. She seemed a bit startled at his action and her eyes showed the smallest hint of desire before she was able to submerge it.  
  
"Scully, I don't get you at all. You have so much going for you - why do you try so hard to keep people away from you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you shutting me out?"  
  
She looked at him blankly and in frustration he got up and started pacing around the room. "Let's see, over the past few days you and I have met at a party where we had a wonderful time and looked like we were on the verge of having an even better time when the tequila you consumed caught up to you."  
  
Scully blushed a bit at this which made Mulder stop and smile at her. "Not that I hold that against you. I was actually quite impressed with how much booze you were able to tolerate. You're a petite thing but you definitely held your own."  
  
She glared at him but he only smiled a bit at her and continued "Granted it was a tad embarrassing to meet up again in our mutual boss's office getting assigned to our first case together. But do you act embarrassed? Do you joke with me about it? Do you acknowledge me in any way, shape or form? No. You act like it never happened."  
  
He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her taking her hands into his. "Then we both see for the first time a mutual acquaintance of ours dead as a doornail. Well, at least this time you did react but you still kept me at arm's length. I wanted to be there for you but you made it perfectly clear that you needed none of my help nor were you willing to offer me any in return."  
  
He dropped her hands and looked down at the floor. "No, not you. You have too much to prove so you went off to cut apart your friend without a word."  
  
He raised his head and looked directly into her eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that you felt nothing through all of that? For if you are, I don't think that I believe you for you seem to have feelings enough when I propose an outrageous theory to you. Then you have no trouble letting your feelings be known."  
  
"If you can yell at me about my stupid theories about spirits committing murder, why can't you share with me some of your other feelings."  
  
His voice grew soft and he used two fingers to pick up her chin so she looked directly at him. "I know you have them Dana. I know they are there. All I am asking is for you to share them with me."  
  
A small tear welled up in Scully's eye and he wiped it away as it trailed down her cheek. "I am not saying I am a prize to be with but I am willing to give it a shot if you are. But this time you will have to come to me. I will wait for you." He bent over and kissed her ever so softly on the lips "but I won't wait forever."  
  
He got up then and left her apartment without saying a word.  
  
Scully sat frozen on the couch with her fingers touching her lips. She didn't know what to think or what to do. Finally she picked up the phone and called her sister.  
  
Melissa took one listen to the sound of her sister's voice and immediately got off the phone and into her car. She arrived at her sister's apartment, let herself in and found Scully frantically weeping on the couch.  
  
"There, there Dana" she said immediately taking Scully into her arms. "Has everything from the past couple of days finally caught up with you?"  
  
Scully pulled her head off Melissa's shoulder and looked at her "You sound just like Mulder."  
  
"Fox?"  
  
Scully wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together. Realizing she was past hope, she gave up on the idea. "He was h-h-here."  
  
"Really?" Melissa perked up considerably. "Did you two finally."  
  
"Why does everyone think that he and I are going to be together" she yelled jumping off the couch and imitating Mulder's earlier pacing of the room. "First Angela, then him and now you."  
  
Melissa smiled indulgently at her sister. "Well, I suppose we could all be wrong..but I doubt it?"  
  
"I barely know the man" Scully said and she threw herself down on the chair across from Melissa "And everyone expects me to open myself up to him."  
  
She looked pleadingly at her sister. "Do you think I am closed off? Do you think I hold people at a distance? Do you think I don't have feelings?"  
  
Melissa smiled again. It was obvious to her, if not to her sister, that Mulder had made a major chink in the armor she surrounded herself with. "Dana, I know you feel deeply about many things. But I also know that you are often not comfortable sharing those feelings with others."  
  
Melissa got up and sat down at her sister's feet. "Dana, darling, some people experience the world through their emotions while others experience it with their minds. Neither way is better than the other as long as you are open to other points of view."  
  
She took Scully's hand. "Like it or not, you and Fox have been through quite an experience and from the way things are looking will go through quite a bit more. I doubt there are many people who would empathize with your current situation the way he can. I don't know him very well, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of man who would hold what you felt about something against you."  
  
"You may be right. But I work with the man. I have worked too hard to get where I am to show any weaknesses."  
  
"Everyone has weaknesses Dana. Even Fox Mulder"  
  
Scully smiled at her sister and stroked her hair. After a moment Melissa raised her head "Dana, would you mind if I asked you something rather personal."  
  
"Even if I minded, you would still ask so go ahead."  
  
"If you and Fox even end up together - you'll tell me, right?"  
  
"Probably. You usually get me talk everything - even if I don't want to."  
  
"Good. I want to find out if all of Angela's stories were true."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter seven. any thoughts suggestions? 


	8. Bringing Out The Dead

Chapter Eight - Bringing Out The Dead  
  
Scully, Krycek and Mulder spend the rest of the week talking to potential witnesses, making lists, comparing lists and making new lists. For all their efforts they found only one thing in common between all of the victims.  
  
Angela.  
  
Shortly before each of their deaths, Angela had spent time with each victim. According to the various appointment books and personal journals kept by each victim, the visits were all to serve the same purpose.  
  
To contact her dead twin Andrea.  
  
In Scully's mind, the fact that Angela had been in contact with each victim within a day of their murders made her a prime suspect.  
  
Her theory was quickly shot down when, upon closer inspection of the facts in front of them, they realized that Angela had been with male company on the night of each murder.  
  
"Are you sure that she can account for her whereabouts?" Scully asked Krycek and Mulder as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "How do you know that her lovers wouldn't lie for her?"  
  
"I just don't think they would" Mulder protested.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Scully persisted.  
  
"Because I was with her two of those nights and I can attest to the fact that she was otherwise occupied." Mulder snapped.  
  
"Oh" Scully said feeling suddenly ashamed. "Sorry"  
  
"Don't be" Mulder said forcing a smile. "It is your job to shoot holes in my theories just like it is mine to shoot holes in yours."  
  
Through this entire exchange Krycek kept silent. He had long since learned to stay out of the range of fire when it came to the other two occupants of the room.  
  
"So what else do we have to go on?" Scully said totally discouraged.  
  
Krycek finally opened his mouth "Andrea."  
  
This time Scully turned on Krycek. "Andrea. Do you actually think she killed all those people?"  
  
Krycek was about to respond when Mulder cut him off. "There is only one way to find out"  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"We'll ask her."  
  
Scully still couldn't believe that she had let herself get talked into witnessing an attempt to contact some one who had died more than five years before.  
  
She knew the only reason she allowed herself to be in the room was because it was Melissa who had agreed to try and make contact. Even though Scully felt the entire idea to be an incredible waste of time, she felt the need to be there just in case Melissa was in danger.  
  
Melissa had greeted Mulder, Angela, Krycek and Scully when they entered the room.  
  
When asked if she was nervous she shook her head and pointed to the large pendant hanging around her neck. "This stone keeps spirits from entering the body of its owner. I brought several others, would any of you like one?"  
  
Everyone took one with the exception of Scully who looked at her sister like she had two heads when she was offered a stone. Mulder grabbed hers and threw it in his pocket - just in case.  
  
Melissa turned down the lights and lit several very fragrant candles. She offered seats around the circular table to her guests. Only Scully hesitated about taking a seat but reluctantly joined the group sitting between Melissa and Mulder.  
  
"Everyone join hands and try to clear your mind" Melissa said in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Scully tried to clear her mind but was having a bit of difficulty. Apparently sitting next to Mulder hadn't been a very wise decision.  
  
Mulder too was having similar distractions but soon they were both able to fixate on the candle burning in front of them and put thoughts of each other out of their minds.  
  
The room grew quiet with the exception of the quiet chanting of Melissa. It seemed to go on forever when suddenly Scully felt Melissa hand jerk and then loosen its grasp on hers.  
  
"Angela" Melissa said very quietly "she is here. I am going to let her in."  
  
Scully opened her eyes to see her sister carefully take the pendant off from around her neck.  
  
She spoke again but this time her voice had a totally different quality about it. "Angela, it's me."  
  
Angela looked at Melissa but was obviously seeing someone else. "Andrea I am so glad you're here. I have missed you."  
  
Scully looked shocked at this interchange and glanced over at Mulder who looked on calmly.  
  
"Andrea, I have some friends here today who would like to ask you some questions. Is that okay?"  
  
"Who?" the voice sounded a touch angry.  
  
"Fox is here. You remember him, don't you Andrea?"  
  
"Yes, I remember Fox. I will talk to him."  
  
Mulder swallowed hard and spoke "Andrea do you remember Paige?"  
  
"Yes. Never liked her. She wouldn't let me stay the last time I tried to be with Angela."  
  
"Did that make you mad?"  
  
"Yes, but I am not so mad any more. Angela has found her own way to let me visit her. So I can visit her more often and stay longer."  
  
"Were you visiting the night that Paige died?"  
  
"I was at the party. It looked like fun."  
  
"Did you do anything that night?"  
  
"I knocked over a few drinks" the voice coming from Melissa chuckled at the memory  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
There was nothing but silence.  
  
Melissa jerked again and shook her head as to clear it. "She's gone"  
  
Everyone around the circle stretched a bit in the seats and waited. Just what they were all waiting for was unclear - perhaps they thought that Andrea would 'appear' again.  
  
When it was obvious that she was not, Mulder cleared his throat, took a sip of water from his glass on the table and turned his attention to Angela.  
  
"Angela" he started "what exactly did she mean when she said you had found a way for her to visit on your own?"  
  
Angela shifted uncomfortably in her seat but said nothing.  
  
"Angela dear" Melissa said calmly "you can tell us."  
  
Angela looked around the table then set her eyes on Mulder assuming him to be the least judgmental.  
  
"Fox, you know what it is like to loose a sister."  
  
Mulder nodded at her and she continued. "It tears you apart. Believe me, it is even worse when you are a twin and you have spent your entire lives joined at the hip."  
  
"I tried going to a variety of psychics looking for the best way to get in contact with Andrea. Some of them were able to get through to her, but it wasn't enough. I could hear her speak with their voice but I couldn't feel her, couldn't touch her."  
  
Scully tried to suppress a sigh as she adjusted in her chair but she listened carefully.  
  
"So I started doing some research into the subject. I traveled to places all over the country and spoke to tons of people who managed to do what I wanted to do. I finally was able to come up with the right spell."  
  
Scully could keep silent no longer. "You mean to say that you used magic to summon your sister?"  
  
"More or less yes. Basically the spell lets me bring her spirit forward and lets it reside here for several hours. I am not sure of the exact length of time. It seems to vary depending on the lunar cycle. The fuller the moon, the longer the visitation."  
  
"And how often to you summon her?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Every thirteen days. Thirteen was her favorite number."  
  
"And what happens after she arrives?"  
  
"We just hang together for the most part. She joins me in my body and we just enjoy being together. We just do normal things - all of which she appreciates so much more now. now that's she is dead."  
  
Mulder paled a bit when he remembered that on the nights of two of the previous murders, he had been with Angela.  
  
"Does she spend the entire time with you? I mean, during your more private moments?"  
  
Angela frowned at him for a moment and then got his meaning. "No, I wouldn't let her share in everything I did. She liked to have time during each visit to just roam around. She would stay with me for a while and then go off on her own. It bothered me at first, but not any more since I know I will be seeing her again soon."  
  
Melissa, who was listening very intently, reached across the table and took Angela's hand. "It was you who summoned her today not me, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry - I got impatient"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Melissa said placing her pendant on again.  
  
Having heard enough for the present, the three FBI agents left for Mulder's office. They were all silent with their personal thoughts during the car ride back with the exception of Alex Krycek who kept trying to weasel Melissa's phone number out of Scully.  
  
Once inside his office, Mulder could barely control his enthusiasm. "Do you believe that story? She actually summons her and then Andrea goes off and murders at will with Angela being none the wiser. Talk about the perfect crime."  
  
Krycek too seemed to be excited about the idea. "Perfect it is - I mean how could you possibly prosecute? The murderer is already dead."  
  
Scully listened to the two men ramble on with different theories before finally cutting in.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you actually believe that Angela can perform some sort of mumbo jumbo and get her dead sister's spirit to pop into someone's body."  
  
"You were there Scully. You saw it with your own two eyes."  
  
"All I saw was my sister trying to make her friend feel better by pretending to be her dead sister. What we saw proves absolutely nothing."  
  
"Does it have to be laid out in black and white for you to believe it Scully? What about what Angela said?"  
  
Scully was about to respond but suddenly felt very tired. Knowing that she could easily debate this topic with Mulder for several more hours, she decided to call it quits for the day.  
  
"Listen, it's late. I think I am going to call it a day. If it makes you feel any better I will hop on the internet when I get home and do some research on these spells. If I find anything relating to the case, I will let you know."  
  
"Works for me Scully. See you tomorrow" and before Scully could leave the room Mulder and Krycek were busy with their hypothesis again. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter eight - more coming soon! Please let me know what you think!!! 


	9. Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul

Chapter nine - Eyes Are The Windows To The Soul  
  
Mulder glanced at his clock amazed to see that it was already after eight o'clock. No wonder his stomach was growling so fiercely. Not only had he forgotten to change out of his work shirt and slacks, but he had forgotten to eat.  
  
He walked over to his fridge and opened it up only to find an incredibly old quart of milk, two bottles of Miller Lite, and something that may have at one time been cheese.  
  
"Guess it is take-out again" he thought to himself walking over to the phone. "What shall I dine on tonight? Chinese? Indian? Italian?" He paused a moment settled on Indian and quickly called in his order to his favorite restaurant down the street.  
  
He was just about to head back to the fridge for one of the two beers, when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
Glancing at his watch, he knew that it could not have been his food order so he quickly located his weapon and went to open the door.  
  
There in his doorway stood Dana Scully wearing jeans and a dark red sweater that after she removed her jacket left very little to the imagination.  
  
"Hey Scully" Mulder said motioning for her to come in and taking her jacket from her when she shrugged it off.  
  
Scully's sweater had Mulder's imagination swirling and he took a bit of a gulp before speaking again.  
  
"What brings you here? Have you come up with something on the case?"  
  
Scully looked up at him a bit nervously "I just needed to talk to you about what you said the other night." She took a step towards him and instinctively he took one back not quite knowing why he did.  
  
"I am sorry about not opening up to you." She took another step towards him and he took another step back finding himself with his legs pressed up against a large armchair.  
  
"I thought it was about time I let you know how I feel."  
  
And with that simple statement Scully literally pushed Mulder down on the chair and planted herself on top of him her legs wrapping around his waist and her lips planted firmly on his.  
  
Mulder gasped in shock but the intimate contact with Scully was very quickly arousing him. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and he swallowed a groan.  
  
She felt so good grinding herself into his crotch. She felt so, so, so not like Scully.  
  
With great effort he pulled his head away from her and grasped her head between her two hands.  
  
"Get out"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me Andrea, get out of her."  
  
"Gees Mulder, you are too damn smart for your own good. But can't you just go with it?"  
  
Mulder shook his head trying to ignore the opinion of his overly excited groin.  
  
"Come on Mulder. I have always wanted to do it with you but Angela would never let me and you know you want her body. This way we both win."  
  
"No Andrea, I can't do that."  
  
Thoroughly annoyed now, Angela got off of Mulder's lap and started pacing around the room. Watching her movements Mulder was amazed with the fact that even though it was Scully's body he was watching, he could easy tell it wasn't truly her.  
  
"So tell me Andrea, why did you do it? Why did you kill all those people?"  
  
"I have only hurt people who have hurt me. All of those people wouldn't help us. Wouldn't help Angela help me. They deserved to know exactly how I felt."  
  
"You have to stop this Andrea. You are only going to end up hurting Angela. How long before she get accused of the crimes you commit."  
  
"I will be more careful next time." She spun and looked Mulder right in the eye. "But I don't want to talk about Angela right now. I want to talk about you and me."  
  
"I won't sleep with you Andrea." Mulder said slowly walking towards her sticking his hands deep into his pockets.  
  
"I can kill her too." She said giving him a challenging look knowing that he knew she was speaking of Scully.  
  
"It is really quite easy. I just get her to stop breathing and then at the last minute jump out of her."  
  
Mulder took another step closer.  
  
"Would you care for a demonstration?" She smiled wickedly at him and closed her eyes. Almost immediately they opened again this time full of fear as Scully grasped frantically at her throat.  
  
Before Mulder could reach her, she relaxed again. "See it is easy."  
  
Mulder stood right before her hands now clenched by his sides.  
  
"Alright, you win." He took his right hand and slowly started to stroke her arm. She closed her eyes trying to take in the sensation.  
  
Mulder spotted his opportunity and quickly popped the extra crystal Melissa had given him down the front of Scully's shirt. It wasn't a very classy move, but Mulder hoped it would work anyway.  
  
As soon as the crystal touched her skin her eyes flung open and she let out a blood curdling scream and promptly collapsed into Mulder's arms.  
  
"Guess the stone works" Mulder muttered to himself.  
  
Scully found herself fighting to come out of a deep dark fog. She knew she was awake but couldn't seem to get her body to respond.  
  
She felt something cool stroking her face and a familiar voice softly speaking to her. She strained to hear the voice to recognize its owner but couldn't.  
  
She let herself go back into the darkness.  
  
Mulder tried desperately not to panic as he stroked Scully's face with a cool, wet cloth and spoke softly to her. Physically she seemed to be just fine. Her color was good, she was breathing normally - like in a deep sleep but Mulder couldn't rouse her.  
  
He looked at the clock on the wall - she had been in this state for the better part of a half and hour. He decided he would give her another ten minutes to come around and if she didn't, he would bring her to the nearest emergency room and try to explain to the doctors what had happened.  
  
He could barely explain what happened to himself and he knew that no doctor would believe his story.  
  
Mulder was spared the dilemma when Scully's eyes started to flutter.  
  
"Come on Scully" he whispered a bit louder. "Wake up"  
  
She opened her eyes very slowly, looked at him, smiled sweetly and shut her eyes again. Second later they opened wide and she bolted upright looking totally scared and disoriented.  
  
She found herself sitting on a black leather couch with a cold cloth pressed to her forehead. Mulder himself was sitting on a chair next to the couch holding her hand and gazing at her with the most bizarre look on his face. Like he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Mulder?" she said looking at her surroundings again "Where am I?"  
  
"In my apartment" he said calmly watching her carefully for any signs of distress.  
  
"And how did I get here?"  
  
"I assume you drove."  
  
"I drove? I don't even know where you live."  
  
"Oh, I assume that's how you got over here."  
  
"Mulder, are you going to fill me in on what's going on or are we going to play 20 questions all night?"  
  
This last comment brought a smile to Mulder's lips realizing that Scully must indeed be feeling a bit better.  
  
"Why don't I get you a glass of water and then I will fill you in on what I know."  
  
"Coffee would be better. My brain feels like it is filled with cobwebs."  
  
She leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes content to listen to the sounds of Mulder making coffee. Still she felt like there was something she should be remembering but she just couldn't quite make it out.  
  
Mulder was just returning with two steaming cups of coffee when she gasped loudly and turned very, very pale.  
  
"Scully?" he said putting down the coffee cups and rushing over to her. She put up her hand to keep him away and still looking pale turned to him.  
  
"Mulder..Mulder did I make a very serious pass at you tonight?"  
  
Mulder swallowed hard trying to think of a way to avoid this topic of conversation.  
  
"Pass? What exactly do you mean?"  
  
Scully was getting a bit annoyed now realizing that Mulder was trying to avoid the subject. "What I mean, Agent Mulder is that at any point and time during the past hour or so did I place my body on yours, grind my hips into your groin and attempt to tickle your tonsils with my tongue?"  
  
Mulder got even more flustered. "Well, yes and no."  
  
"Mulder it has to be one or the other, it can't be both."  
  
"Oh yes it can" Mulder started and he explained the whole encounter between himself and Andrea pausing only briefly to take the delivery of his Indian food.  
  
He had offered to share his meal with Scully but she quietly shook her head too wrapped up in his story to eat. As Mulder explained what had happened, Scully remembered it too even though her actions - or Andrea's - seemed to have occurred in a fog.  
  
"So Melissa's stone saved me?"  
  
"Apparently"  
  
"Where is it now?"  
  
Mulder looked sheepishly at Scully and pointed to the bit of cleavage showing. Scully glanced down and as she gained comprehension of what he had done, glared at him.  
  
"Well I couldn't exactly stick it in your pocket you know. You jeans are practically painted onto you."  
  
Scully shot him another glare and unceremoniously stuck her hand down her front and fished the stone out.  
  
Scully went to place the stone on the coffee table when Mulder grabbed her hand. "I would keep it in your pocket for now" he advised "I am not quite sure where Andrea is right now and I don't want you taking any chances."  
  
Scully nodded and put the stone in her pocket. She was silent and was incredibly pale. Her blue eyes looking darker next to her pale skin.  
  
Mulder finished up his dinner, cleared away the mess and took a seat next to Scully on the couch.  
  
"So how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fin." she caught herself and smiled weakly up at Mulder. "I guess we both know I would be lying if I said that."  
  
Mulder smiled back at her and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Actually Mulder I have no idea how I am feeling. I think it will take me a while to figure this all out."  
  
She rose to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home. I think I need a nice long bath and an even longer sleep."  
  
"Okay, let me get my jacket."  
  
"Your jacket?"  
  
"Yes, I am going to take you home."  
  
"Mulder I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Save me your attitude Scully. You said yourself that you feel totally out of sorts. You think I am going to let you drive home that way. I will drive your car over and take a taxi back here tomorrow."  
  
Scully looked at him a bit suspiciously.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly at her. "Okay - I also want to make sure you are alright tonight. I thought I would bunk out on your couch so I could be there if .."  
  
Scully cut off "if anything or anyone decides to inhabit my body tonight."  
  
"Yeah - I guess that's it."  
  
She looked at him long and hard for a minute or two trying to make up her mind.  
  
Scully shook her head at him but pointed her head towards the jacket. "Okay if it will make you feel better. But we will need to stop by the convenience store and get some milk for the coffee in the morning."  
  
Mulder grabbed his jacket and followed Scully out the door never realizing that his fears about Andrea were true. She was indeed still hanging around his apartment and she had heard everything.  
  
Andrea was also was very upset at the thought of Scully getting from Mulder that which had eluded her earlier in the evening.  
  
"Just wait until you get into that tub Dana" she said to herself and she floated down the hall after them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ End of chapter nine.. So tell me what do you think so far? Any suggestions? 


	10. A Long Hot Bath

Chapter Ten - A Long Hot Bath  
  
The drive to Scully's apartment was a relatively silent one. Both Scully and Mulder were lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Mulder was busily analyzing his encounter with Andrea. He was going over every detail in his mind trying to figure out exactly how to handle her if she should appear again.  
  
Scully, on the other hand, was having a lot of trouble getting her mind around the fact that there had been another entity residing in her body. There had to be a scientific explanation for what had happened. She would have to think about that - tomorrow.  
  
Scully opened the door to her apartment walked in. She stopped when she saw the mess sitting on the small table in the kitchen. It was littered with empty soda cans and an empty ice cream carton.  
  
Apparently the spirit within her decided to have a little snack before leaving to go to Mulder's apartment.  
  
Mulder didn't say a word but just watched Scully as she wandered around looking to see exactly what had happened before she left her apartment.  
  
Looking at her face, Mulder could read no signs of emotions. Her walls were up big time - not that Mulder could really blame her. She had been through a lot tonight.  
  
Scully finally looked over at Mulder and smiled at him. "Make yourself comfortable. I am just going to tidy up a bit before getting into the tub."  
  
Mulder nodded and removed his jacket and plopped down on the couch picking up the remote control. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch the SciFi channel with me?"  
  
Scully smiled from the kitchen as she dumped the garbage into the trashcan.  
  
"Sounds very tempting Mulder - but not nearly as tempting as soaking a good long time."  
  
Mulder chuckled and settled in to watch Star Trek. He watched her out of the corner of his eye not wanting to infringe on her privacy more than necessary.  
  
Finally she headed into the bathroom. She left the bathroom door open ajar just a bit - mainly because she knew that it would make Mulder more comfortable.  
  
Scully shook her head as she started the tub and poured in a large amount of bath salts. She definitely had a lot of things to think about - spirits, solving a very bizarre case, and last but not least what to do about the man sitting in her living room.  
  
She eased herself into the water promising herself that she would think about everything tomorrow. Tonight she was going to think of nothing at all.  
  
She relaxed feeling the warm water helping ease the tension out of her body. She was still holding the stone that Melissa had given her - she had promised Mulder that she would keep it on her person until the Andrea matter was settled.  
  
She laughed and turned the stone over in her hand. Not in a million years did she think that this little piece of stone would protect her from evil things that go bump in the night but she had promised Mulder and she always tried to keep her word.  
  
When she felt her body starting to wrinkle, Scully knew that it was time to wash up and get out of the tub and into bed.  
  
She reached over to grab her wash cloth and soap temporarily dropping Melissa's stone. She sighed and groped around the tub feeling for it. She was so intent on finding the stone that she didn't hear the door being shut quietly.  
  
She did, however, feel a strange sensation as if someone was slowly pouring themselves into her. She managed a muffled scream before she felt herself to sink beneath the bubbles.  
  
Andrea had patiently waited in the bathroom knowing that her opportunity would come eventually. As soon as Scully had dropped the stone she took her chance. This time she had no intention of trying to use Scully's body for her own purposes - she was just going to see to it that she drowned right under the nose of Fox Mulder.  
  
"That will teach them both" she thought to herself as she and Scully sank slowly under the water. It felt wonderfully warm and Andrea felt a bit sorry that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the feeling longer.  
  
"Can't be helped" she thought to herself.  
  
Mulder was watching Spock and McCoy bantering on the television screen. He couldn't help but think how a relationship like that one would be so much more enjoyable than working with the ass-kissing Alex Krycek.  
  
He was watching so intently that he barely heard what he thought was Scully calling out.  
  
He cocked his head listening - hearing nothing he was about to turn his attention back to the television set when he noticed that the bathroom door was shut.  
  
Feeling an odd sense of dread he walked over to the door and politely knocked.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
He waited a second and then knocked louder "SCULLY!"  
  
He rattled the knob and found the door locked.  
  
"Scully" he threw himself against the door. He threw himself against the door again but it didn't budge. He tried several more times with little success.  
  
Thinking quickly, he walked over to his jacket and pulled out his service weapon. After shouting a warning out to Scully first, he shot the lock.  
  
He rushed into the bathroom to see nothing but bubbles in the tub.  
  
Andrea could feel Scully's life starting to slip away. Scully was putting a fight but Andrea knew it would only be a matter of moments now.  
  
Andrea started to feel queasy then - it was a familiar feeling which meant only one thing. Her time in this world was coming to an end.  
  
Andrea tried to hold on not wanting to give Scully a chance for survival but she had no choice. Her time was done and with a groan she was gone - her last thought was that she would come back for Scully as soon as Angela brought her back again.  
  
Mulder was frantically looking around the bathroom thinking that maybe Scully had stepped into the shower stall. Not finding her, he stuck his hand into the tub and immediately felt Scully's body.  
  
Sticking his other hand into the water, he pulled her out of the tub and lay her carefully down on the bathroom rug.  
  
Scully's color was a pale shade of blue and she didn't appear to be breathing. Mulder quickly tipped back her head and started rescue breathing.  
  
He breathed once, then twice and suddenly Scully was coughing and spitting up bath water. Mulder lifted her head and tipped her so she could easily rid herself of the water.  
  
After what seemed to be an eternity the coughing stopped and Scully slowly opened her eyes.  
  
She looked up at Mulder and whispered "I feel crappy" and closed her eyes.  
  
Scully opened her eyes and found herself lying in her bed. She was still naked - with the exception of Melissa's stone place carefully on her stomach - but had been covered up to protect her modesty.  
  
There was one small lamp burning on her dresser and Scully took a quick look around the room. She smiled when she spotted Mulder sitting in the chair by the window. He looked like a little boy dozing away.  
  
She shifted in the bed and his eyes flew open. Obviously Mulder was a very light sleeper.  
  
Scully pulled the sheets up higher as he got up and crossed over to the bed.  
  
"May I?" he said gesturing to the bed  
  
Scully nodded noticing that Mulder sat down at the foot of her bed - quite far away from her.  
  
Scully could feel herself blushing a bit at the realization that the man sitting at the foot of her bed had not only seen her naked but had carried her to bed that way.  
  
"Thank you" Scully said. "Looks like I am in your debt not once but twice."  
  
Mulder shrugged off her thanks.  
  
"Do you remember what happened this time?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Scully replied.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably under the bedding.  
  
"I'll tell you everything but first could you start a pot of coffee and let me get a bit more respectable?"  
  
Mulder smiled and looked down at the floor "Sorry about that."  
  
Scully cut him off "Please Mulder, you saved my life. I am not going to quibble about how you did it."  
  
Mulder nodded and left Scully to dress as he went to make coffee. He tried, but couldn't quite push out the image of Scully's naked body from his mind.  
  
It had been even better than he had imagined.  
  
"You are pathetic" he scolded himself. "The woman almost dies and all you can think about what she looked like. No wonder women think men are pigs."  
  
He turned his full attention to the coffee and by the time Scully emerged from the bedroom it was brewing away.  
  
Scully's hair had dried while she slept and she looked quite disheveled. She seemed unconcerned though as she padded into the living room wearing a pair of blue silk pajamas which seemed to Mulder to be just a bit too big.  
  
She sat down on the couch with a sigh and let Mulder wait on her. As she waited for her coffee she tried to recall exactly what had happened.  
  
Mulder brought over the cups and gave one to her. She smiled her thanks at him and motioned him to join her on the couch.  
  
"Ready?" She asked "It is quite a story."  
  
Keep those reviews coming - they are most helpful and inspire me to keep writing 


	11. I Can't Quite Believe It Myself

Chapter eleven - I Can't Quite Believe It Myself  
  
Scully took a sip of her coffee and looked over at Mulder who was obviously very eager to her account of what had happened in the bathroom.  
  
"You know Mulder," she said a bit dryly "if you told me the story I am about to tell you, I would tell you to have your head examined."  
  
"I guess that is the major difference between us. You desperately want to believe everything and I hardly believe anything."  
  
"Without proof" Mulder corrected her.  
  
"Yes, without proof."  
  
She took the small stone out of her pocket and looked at it for a moment before placing it on the coffee table. Seeing Mulder looked a bit nervous, she smiled at him and put it back in her pocket.  
  
"I know you think that the stone is what saved me from Andrea the first time and, although I hate to admit it, you may be right. When you told me that at your apartment I didn't believe you. I only brought it into the bath with me to make you happy."  
  
Mulder smiled at this comment but kept quiet. "I kept a good hold of it up until I started to wash myself. It slipped then and I could find it in the water. That was enough time for her."  
  
Mulder leaned towards Scully now hanging on her every word. "This time I felt her enter me. I think she wanted me to know she was there - to witness first hand what she was thinking and what she was doing to my body."  
  
"It was an odd sensation of being totally joined with someone. I was thinking my own thoughts but was actually aware of hers as well."  
  
Scully smiled briefly at Mulder. "She likes you - a lot. I guess Angela wouldn't let her partake in her more intimate activities and she thought with me that she would finally have that chance."  
  
"Your quick actions in your apartment ruined that chance and she was mad, very mad at you and at me. Andrea thought about trying to use by body to seduce you again but was way too mad for that. She wanted us to pay. She wanted to kill me slowly and then watch as you found my body."  
  
Scully's voice got very quiet. "I can't really describe what it feels like to have ones lungs fill with water while part of your brain is fighting to breathe and the other part is fighting to hold you back. She could feel my life ebbing away and she made sure that I knew it."  
  
Scully stopped for a moment, gulped once or twice before continuing. "She was on the verge of success. All she needed was a moment more and my life would have been gone."  
  
Scully looked up at Mulder now although she seemed to be staring through him instead of looking at him. "Right at the moment I could feel something pulling Andrea away from me, out of me. She was not happy about it and left only because she had no choice. Her last thought to me was that she would be back soon to finish the job."  
  
She was silent then doing little more than sip her coffee and stare at the ground by her feet.  
  
Mulder was silent too, not knowing what to say.  
  
After a minute, Scully took a deep breath and stood up. "If it is alright with you Mulder I think I would like to get to bed. You can sleep out here - there are blankets and pillows in the chest over there. Help yourself to what ever you need."  
  
"Scully" Mulder started not knowing exactly what he wanted to say.  
  
Scully stopped in the doorway and turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine. Really. Good night."  
  
Mulder sat bolt upright on the couch at the sounds of Scully's screams. He was in her room within seconds turning on the light before sitting down on her bed.  
  
Apparently her subconscious didn't believe her when she said she was alright and she was in the midst of a terrible nightmare. She was thrashing in the bed and was covered with sweat.  
  
Mulder grabbed her by the arms and shook her gently trying to wake her. When she didn't wake up he shook her more frantically and was relieved when she finally opened her eyes.  
  
Her eyes showed nothing but pure fear and Mulder felt nothing but protectiveness and he gathered her into her arms and to comfort her as her broke into tears.  
  
In a minute or so, Scully managed to gain her composure enough to separate herself from him. She had enjoyed the protective comfort of his arms - a little too much and she wanted to make sure that she didn't let things get out of hand.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder asked pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"No one here but me Mulder" she said trying to smile but failing rather horribly "It was nothing but a bad dream."  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
"It's a bit fuzzy now" she lied. She didn't want to disclose to him that her nightmare consisted of her drowning and calling out to him. She called and called but he never came.  
  
"All I really remember was that I was drowning"  
  
"Do you want to see a doctor?"  
  
"I am a doctor Mulder and the last thing I want to do is go into an emergency room and try to explain to some glorified med student that a ghost tried to drown me."  
  
Mulder smiled. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?"  
  
"Yes" she looked like she wanted to say more but didn't.  
  
"Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?"  
  
She did but would never admit to it "No - knowing you are in the other room is fine."  
  
Mulder got off the bed and looked at the clock. It read 3am - only a few more hours until he could go see Angela and get to bottom of what was going on.  
  
Scully settled back in under her covers and Mulder gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Good night Scully"  
  
It was barely 8 am when Mulder readied himself to leave Scully's apartment. After checking on her, twice, he had convinced himself she was not going to die within the next few hours, scribbled a short note and had taken a taxi over to Angela's apartment.  
  
Angela was wearing little more than a smile when she answered the door.  
  
"Nice outfit" Mulder said glancing over the teddy Angela was wearing and walking into the room.  
  
"Thanks Fox - what brings you here so early in the morning? Needing a quick roll in the hay to get your morning off to a quick start?"  
  
Mulder looked over at her and admitted to himself that it was a very tempting offer.  
  
"Not this morning Angela - you and I have to talk and besides, what about Tom?"  
  
"Oh Tom - well, he is away on business and while the cat's away."  
  
Mulder laughed despite himself. "Got any coffee ready?"  
  
When Angela nodded yes, Mulder walked into her kitchen and poured himself a cup. Sitting down at the kitchen table, he helped himself to a donut from the box sitting there and proceeded to tell Angela exactly what had happened the night before.  
  
"She did what?" she exclaimed when Mulder told her about Andrea's attempt at seduction. "She couldn't have" she began until she saw the look on Mulder's face.  
  
"Andrea never was very subtle when it came to men." Angela muttered.  
  
"Like you are?" Mulder said motioning to the skimpy outfit the Angela didn't bother to try and conceal.  
  
"I am not quite sure where all this anger is coming from. I imagine things will only get worse until the problem is resolved." Angela responded ignoring Mulder's look.  
  
"What do you mean? Can't you just not summon her anymore?"  
  
Angela gave him an indulgent look. "Mulder - you obviously don't know spirits the way you think you do. Sure I could not summon her again but if a spirit is restless enough it can actually summon itself."  
  
She saw the puzzled look on Mulder's face "You know haunt a place or a person until whatever problem is bothering the spirit is resolved."  
  
"Any idea what Andrea's problem is?"  
  
"Could be anything - I really need to talk to Dana a bit before I can come up with any sort of real plan. Can you arrange a little get together later today? with Melissa too - Dana seems to open up a bit more with her around."  
  
"Will do. I'll call you with a time." Mulder walked over to the door and turned to Angela. "Angela.." he said with a hint of warning in his voice.  
  
Angela gave him a mocking look "Don't worry, I won't summon her back today"  
  
"Thanks" Mulder turned to go when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Fox" she whispered as she reached up and kissed him deeply on the mouth.  
  
"Sure you have leave right away?"  
  
Mulder smiled down at her "Maybe some other time"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Comments anyone? 


	12. So What Is The Problem?

Chapter twelve - So What Is The Problem?  
  
Scully was the last to join the little gathering in Melissa's living room. When she entered the room she found, Angela, Melissa, and Mulder casually sipping coffee and chatting like they were enjoying afternoon tea.  
  
Melissa walked over to her sister noticing immediately how tired she looked. "Hi Dana." She gave Scully a long hug before continuing "Coffee?"  
  
"That would be great, thanks." She looked around the room and quietly greeted everyone else gathered there.  
  
Melissa gave her the coffee and motioned to everyone to sit down. "I think we might as well get started."  
  
Mulder looked at Scully and Angela "Did you two manage to talk today?"  
  
"Yes, Dana told me everything."  
  
"Okay, so does anyone have any ideas of what is bothering Andrea so much?"  
  
Everyone looked at everyone else but no one seemed to be willing to share their opinion. Mulder wasn't sure if they were really stumped or if no one wanted to be the first to speak.  
  
Finally Melissa broke the silence. "I must admit that I do have an idea of what may be wrong." She turned to Angela who was sitting next to her on the couch and took her hand. "I think it has a lot to do with you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angela asked. "I thought it had to do with Fox. I figured she was just jealous that couldn't have him."  
  
Mulder looked a bit embarrassed but said nothing. Scully noticed Mulder's embarrassment but spoke up anyway.  
  
"Not taking anything away from Agent Mulder" she said smiling slightly "but I think it is more than that. I think her 'wanting' Mulder is just one of many things she wants."  
  
"I agree" Melissa said. "I think Andrea hasn't let go because you haven't let go yet."  
  
"What?" Angela said pulling her hand away from Melissa "Are you taking about?"  
  
Mulder chimed in "Angela, I know how hard it is to loose a sister. I can't even imagine what it would be like to loose one in an accident in which you walk away without a scratch."  
  
Angela said nothing but looked down at the ground. She did, however, let Melissa take her hand again.  
  
"Angela" Melissa said softly "You have a gift. A gift that allows you to talk to people who have passed on. But this is a gift that you must handle very carefully. I think of because of it, you haven't had to accept your sister's death or made yourself move on. If you can't move on, neither can she."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that it's my fault that Andrea is running around pissed off killing people?"  
  
Scully answered "No, what we are saying is that you did what most people would do in your position. You used your gift to keep your sister close to you."  
  
Angela thought about what was being said to her for several minutes. The others waited in silence watching as several large tears made their way down her cheek.  
  
Mulder went over to the couch and squatted down in front of her brushing away the tears. "Angela, take it from me - your sister will not leave you ever. She will always be in your heart."  
  
Angela nodded at this and looked over at Melissa. "I would like to be with her one more time. Can I use your bedroom?"  
  
"Sure, we will give you a few minutes and then if you don't come out here will come in and break the connection."  
  
Angela nodded and left the room.  
  
Scully watched all of this somewhat detached. She knew that she had to be part of what was happening here, but there was a still a part of her that couldn't really rationalize what had happened to her over the past few days. Where was the logic? Where was the science? She didn't even believe in ghosts.  
  
Scully got up from her chair and wandered over to look out the window as she listened to the conversation going on behind her.  
  
Melissa and Mulder chatted about whether or not Angela would be able to do what she had to do. "I think so" Melissa said "she can be very strong when she has to be."  
  
Right on queue, Angela walked into the room. Everyone turned to her and it was easy to tell that it was Andrea who was in charge.  
  
"Hello Andrea" Mulder said tentatively. He watched as she walked over him.  
  
"Hello Fox" she smiled up at him. "Angela explained to me what has to happen. I don't particularly like it but what am I going to do. I can't imagine coming back to this world if my own sister doesn't want me here."  
  
She shrugged. "There is one last thing I want to do before I go though."  
  
She looked at him very suggestively and Mulder swallowed hard.  
  
"Nothing too much Fox" she said trailing her finger across his chest. "Just a kiss. Would you do that for me?"  
  
Mulder swallowed again and barely nodded and started to lean in towards her.  
  
"No, not with me in this body. I want to be in her" she pointed a finger at Scully who was watching silently from her place by the window. "I don't want to share this with Angela, but with Dana."  
  
Melissa started to voice her objection but Scully spoke up, barely above a whisper. "Alright"  
  
Scully wasn't quite sure why, but she felt an odd kinship with Andrea.  
  
Scully turned back towards the window and waited until she felt Andrea slowly entering. This time she didn't fight her, but let her take her body over and do with what she wanted.  
  
Mulder watched the transformation in fascination. It was like he could actually see Andrea slowly moving out of Angela's body and into Scully.  
  
Andrea walked Scully over to Mulder and without hesitation reached up and pulled Mulder's face down to her and placed her lips slowly and deliberately on his lips. Their kiss lasted long enough to make the other people in the room shift their weight uncomfortably. But she pulled herself away.  
  
"Very nice" she whispered.  
  
Andrea then returned Scully to her place by the window turning as if to take a look a the sunshine one last time.  
  
After a moment, Scully whispered "She's gone."  
  
Scully didn't turn from the window but heard a small whimper escape from Angela and the sound of Mulder taking her into his arms to comfort her.  
  
She stayed staring out the window as Mulder left to escort Angela home.  
  
Melissa walked over to her sister and gently stroked her back.  
  
Scully turned to her sister and before accepting her embrace said "It was very nice."  
  
Scully, Krycek and Mulder all sat in front of Blevins' desk as he slowly went over both Scully's and Mulder's reports.  
  
"Agent Scully, are you trying to tell me that you actually had a spirit inhabit your body?"  
  
"I know it sounds incredible Sir, but I believe that is what happened."  
  
"You know Agent Scully, I expect this time of report from Agent Mulder and even from time to time from Agent Krycek but from you I expect something more substantial."  
  
"In all due respect Sir" Scully started trying to keep her temper in check "My report accurately depicts my personal experience during this case. I would be more than happy to entertain any other explanations that may be available for what happened to me."  
  
Duly chastised, Blevins let the matter drop and sent the agents out of his office.  
  
Mulder, Krycek and Scully left together and paused rather awkwardly outside his door.  
  
Krycek was the first to break the silence. "Dana, I would like to let you know what a pleasure it has been to work with you on this case."  
  
Behind his back, Mulder rolled his eyes. Not seeing this gesture by his partner he continued. "I hope we have the chance to work together again."  
  
Scully accepted his extended hand and shook it. "Fox, I will run a copy of this report over to VCU and meet you there" Krycek said before heading off down the hall.  
  
"He really is an eager little agent, isn't he?" Scully said watching Krycek depart.  
  
"He is annoying"  
  
"I don't know, I think he is kind of cute" Scully said smiling up at Mulder.  
  
She started walking towards the elevator and Mulder strolled along with her.  
  
"Well Agent Scully, it has been a pleasure." Scully pushed the down button and turned to Mulder.  
  
"The pleasure has been all mine Agent Mulder."  
  
The elevator door opened and Scully stepped in pushing the button to head towards the lobby. When the door began to close, Mulder stuck his foot in to stop it.  
  
He said nothing just raised his eyebrows at Scully.  
  
She smiled and Mulder let the door close. He turned to head down to VCU himself with a large smile on his face.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That's all folks. 


End file.
